A Matter of the Heart
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Back at the Academy, Fitz and Simmons were the best of friends, maybe even closer than that. For one of them, those feelings developed to an extreme one particular night, at a karaoke bar… The beginning of Fitz-Simmons.


Summary: Back at the Academy, Fitz and Simmons were the best of friends, maybe even closer than that. For one of them, those feelings developed to an extreme one particular night, at a karaoke bar… The beginning of Fitz-Simmons.

Jemma was draped across the bed; a book neglected and left open on her chest and her eyes closed as she dozed lightly, one arm touching the floor. She sighed as she came back into full consciousness and looked at the clock. It had been two hours since the last time she had looked at it. She was supposed to be studying for her Chemistry exam the next week, but was failing miserably.

She was perfectly confident that she would pass the test; she had found the class to be a healthy challenge that she enjoyed, but she wanted to ace it, which required more studying. She thought back to what Fitz had said that afternoon, when he had tried to get her to go out with him that night. He claimed she was studying too hard for this, that she would crash if she kept it up. She smiled to herself as she took in her current situation, which was exactly as he had said it would be.

It was about eleven o'clock on a Saturday night. Jemma closed her book and placed it on her desk with care and regarded her reflection in the mirror. She wore a maroon cardigan on top of a white blouse and dark jeans, and her fair hair was placed in a high ponytail. She washed her face quickly and grabbed her purse before leaving her room, locking the door behind her.

She pulled her cell phone out of the bag and hit speed dial two. He picked up on the second ring, voice perky. "Jemma?"

"Hi, Fitz."

"I thought you had studying to do." He said.

She pictured him saying that with a knowing look and bit her lip. "You were right. I can't study anymore tonight, and I don't want to sleep either. Do you still want to go out?"

She heard movement before a response and knew he was grabbing his jacket. "Absolutely. I'll be there in five minutes."

He arrived in a huff and pressed a button on his cell phone. "Four minutes thirty-three seconds. Not bad if I do say so myself."

Jemma smiled. Fitz was dressed in jeans as well, but had a t-shirt on under an open button down shirt and sneakers. He looked like he had just thrown something on, but she knew he had meant it to look like that, trying to look like a typical academy student on a night out. That was what made it so great.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started leading her away from the dorms.

He raised his eyebrows. "I recently discovered an old club not too far from campus. I figured we could try that out, see if we've found 'our place' to hang out, you know?"

"Sounds perfect."

The students were allowed to do anything they wanted to on the weekends, provided it didn't get them or the school into trouble. The Academy was a place of learning, and the teachers thought that if you really wanted to do that, you wouldn't mess it up, so they gave the kids more freedoms than most colleges. This was one of the first times Jemma had used those privileges, and she was glad it was with Fitz.

They came to a stop twenty minutes later, standing in front of what looked like a renovated cottage. It was quaint, the building large enough but showing signs of the small home it had once been. Fitz opened the door for her and they entered.

A smile forced its way onto her expression as soon as she entered. It was a perfect place for her, absolutely perfect. There was a medium sized stage in the center of the far wall, protruding out to the gathering area. Circular tables were set up all throughout the room, and there was a fair amount of people gathered too. But unlike all the other places they had tried visiting in the past, this place was reasonably quiet. She could hear herself think very easily, which she was thankful for, but it was also loud enough to cause the distraction she longed for at the moment. The lights were low on the wall and dimmed, with colored lights focused on the stage. There were even a few window seats where she saw people with studying materials gathered, suggesting that more than a few of the inhabitants were college students.

Fitz touched her elbow, gently guiding her forward. "I knew you'd like it. I made it my job to find a place you would love to keep you from studying too much, and I think you agree that we may have just found it." He led her to a table near the right side of the stage, not centered but not too far away to enjoy the music. There was a band playing at the moment, just wrapping up a final song for the night.

She looked over at him and felt warmth rise up from her center as she took in how happy he looked with his discovery. His eyes met hers and she blushed. "You were right, Fitz. This place is wonderful."

His eyes developed a mischievous glint and Jemma narrowed her eyes. "You did something else, too, didn't you?" she asked. "What is it? What more can there be?"

"Just a little something recreational." He said evasively. At that time the band played the last note and started packing up, and a man walked to the center of the stage. He adjusted the mike and held up a clipboard. "Who's ready for kar-ee-okee?!"

Jemma gasped and looked at Fitz. "Did you know about this?"

Fitz held up his hands. "I can't say it's a complete surprise, now can I?"

She reached over the table and punched him lightly in the arm, trying to seem upset but failing as she started laughing instead. The mood of the room was getting to her, her shoulders easing their tension, and Fitz had known exactly what she needed. She realized how great a friend he really was then, though she knew he always had been and loved him for all the work he had done for her.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it once, saying once it was quiet enough to hear, "Thank you, Leo. This means a lot."

He smiled back at her. "You might want to remember that after I do this." He stood and walked up to the man on the stage, saying something to him before coming back and sitting down.

"It looks like we have our first volunteer, folks!" the man said. "Give a round of applause for the lovely Jemma Simmons!"

She gave Fitz the most intimidating stare she could muster, but judging by his laughter, she wasn't that convincing. "I'll get you for this later."

The crowd applauded as she walked up to the stage and she felt her face warm up, her hands fumbling with nervous energy as she adjusted the microphone to her height.

She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as many of the people grew silent and brought their attention to her. Fitz smiled at her encouragingly. "I would like to sing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat."

The man nodded to her and went to a machine, setting it up. He nodded when it was ready and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"_I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin' like a child now. 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place: It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know. That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go."_

Her voice started softly, her tone gentle as she looked around the audience. They started smiling as she kept singing, though, which she wasn't really expecting. Fitz had a somewhat shocked expression, but his eyes were wide and supportive as he watched her perform. The support she felt from everyone in the room and the setting was enough to boost her confidence, so she sang louder, trying to embody the song.

The crowd responded enthusiastically to that. Jemma lost her frightened look and smiled, shifting and moving with the song.

"_It starts in my soul, and I lose all control, when you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows. 'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now, holdin' me tight."_

A whistle, and the crowd faded as she was lost in the song, finishing it with a flair of confidence and gentleness.

"_Wherever, wherever, wherever, you go. Wherever, wherever, wherever you go. Wherever you go, I always know. 'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while."_

She opened her eyes and sighed, feeling all tension leave her after releasing pent up energy into the song. The crowd roared with applause and a feeling of satisfaction rose in her as she took a small bow and walked off the stage and back to her seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Jemma started to sing, Fitz hadn't known what to expect. He'd known she loved singing, but she had never pursued it in any real way that he'd known of. She always sang with the radio when they were alone, and it had taken her a long time to even do that in front of him.

But he had hoped that, with enough pressure, she would be able to do this, and apparently he was right. She looked happier than she had in days on that stage, once she found her confidence. He thought she looked breathtaking up there, her voice flowing over him, and he felt like he was seeing a whole new person. This Jemma was more relaxed than the one he usually saw at the Academy.

'I've never noticed how beautiful she is.' He thought. He had of course known she was beautiful, but this was the first time he was actually realizing it. He looked at all the people in the club, watching their reaction to her. He saw one of the young men look at her and felt the sudden urge to force that look off his face. It was a possessive look. 'She's mine.' He thought. 'You'll never get to touch her.'

Then he froze. 'Mine?' He was aware that his mouth was open in shock now, locked halfway between a smile and an O shape. He closed it and tried to get rid of the panicky feeling inside him. 'Jemma is a person. No one owns her in any way. I was just being protective, that's all.' He tried to reassure himself, but when he looked at her again that feeling rose up in him, that feeling of being responsible for her. But it was different than ownership, he realized. He had feelings for her. Romantic feelings.

He looked down and brushed his hand through his hair, his eyes widening. How had he not noticed that before? The song ended and he tried to recompose himself before Jemma sat down again. He told himself it was nothing, just a result of seeing a new part of his best friend. When that didn't work he said it was a crush, and that he would be over it soon enough. That seemed to do the trick, at least enough for him to breathe normally again.

Jemma sat down at their table and smiled at him. "I am going to get you for that, but I'm actually glad you did it. That was the most fun I've had in a few days."

"I thought you'd end up liking it." He said. "So you're feeling better now?"

She nodded. "Definitely." She was quiet as she stared past him for a moment. He knew that look meant she was completing some thought or idea she had been working on. "I know what my payback is. You're going to sing just like I did."

"But you know I can't sing."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Go on, get up there."

He walked up and waited for the person up there to finish before telling the man what song he wanted to sing. Then he raised the microphone and cleared his throat. "I'll be singing 'Not Over You' by Gavin De Graw."

He saw the boy he had wanted to hurt before for looking the wrong way at Jemma walking over to her. He handed her a drink and she accepted it, turning back to watch Fitz. He started to sing and realized how good it actually felt to put on a little show like this.

"_If you ask me, how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm… not over you."_

He knew when he was singing that he might have more than just a crush on Jemma, but he vowed to himself on that night to not say anything about it for a while. If he still felt something in time, and if there was a possibility of her feeling something for him, then he would tell her. But for now their friendship was too important to him to risk, especially since he didn't know exactly how he felt. Though he was pretty sure he had known it all along, he just didn't want to admit it.

Fitz put all the stress behind him and finished the song, walking back to his table with Jemma. She looked at him encouragingly. "That was wonderful, Fitz."

He looked at her cup and saw it half empty. "What did that guy want?"

"He brought me a soda." She saw Fitz's expression and shook her head. "I was careful, Fitz. I watched him get it and it's just soda. He even paid for it, which I think was very kind, considering he's a complete stranger."

Fitz tried to put his dislike for the boy to the back of his mind and enjoy the rest of the night with his friend. They talked for about half an hour before the man who ran the karaoke walked to their table.

"Excuse me, but would you mind going back onstage and performing?" He was looking at Jemma.

She looked flustered. "I-well- yes, of course I can do that, but why?"

"People need entertainment, and no one's using the stage, so they're starting to leave. They liked you. I'll give you free drinks for tonight if you'll do it."

She adjusted her facial expression to remove her confusion. "You really don't have to do that, sir. It's no problem." She looked at Fitz. "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Jemma walked back onto the stage and readjusted the microphone to her height. She sang five or six songs before coming down and drinking the rest of her soda, then went up and sang two more. Fitz thought she must have sung a total of ten songs before he noticed a change in her. She looked shaky, not standing as tall as she had been before.

She went back to their table and sat down, wiping at her brow. "I'm not feeling the best now, Fitz. My head's a bit foggy, to be honest."

"When did you start feeling this way?"

She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "About ten minutes ago. But I haven't had anything that results in these symptoms. All I've done tonight is study at my dorm and then come here with you, and you know I don't touch alcohol usually. The only thing I've had to drink tonight is a few sodas and a water."

He looked around the room. Sure enough, the young man was still there, and he was looking this way.

"Give me a moment." Fitz said, walking over to the man. He sat down across from him and looked into his eyes. "What was in that drink you gave my friend?"

The man met his stare and smiled lazily. "I gave her soda, just like she asked."

Fitz bit his tongue to keep from shouting at the man. "Yes, but what else? I know you put something in it to dull her senses."

The man didn't react. "So what if I did give her a little something extra? It's not illegal to give someone liquor in a bar. Not even the most flavorless one they have." At this he smirked and glanced over at Jemma. "I think I might be able to get a date now. Excuse me."

"No, excuse me!" Fitz said. He punched the man in the jaw, knocking him back into his seat. Fitz shook his hand out, feeling the pain from the impact spread throughout it. "I take it back. I hope that hurt, you jerk."

The manager came over. "What's going on here, gentlemen?"

Fitz filled him in. He glared at the man. "Don't worry, Mr. Fitz. This man will never be serviced at this bar again."

Fitz thanked him and walked back to Jemma. She had her head in her hands but looked fine otherwise. He touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Let's go home." She stood and walked next to him and out the door. He was ready to support her if she needed it, but her movement was fine. She hadn't had that much alcohol, but Fitz knew that she wasn't used to it at all, so its effects were new to her.

The walk back to the dorms seemed longer than the walk to the club had been, but he knew that was only because of the experience toward the end. He was still glad he had found the club, despite the horrible man in the corner. It had made Jemma happy, and he couldn't say he hadn't had fun. They would go back again, he was sure of it, but the next time she would be on her guard, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He put his arm around her shoulders when she started to walk a bit slower. When they reached her room he found her key in her bag and unlocked her door, leading her to the bed. "Just sleep for a while. You'll feel fine in the morning; it's just a bit of a side effect."

She was already halfway there, her eyes half closed, but before he could leave she grabbed his arm. She opened her eyes all the way and sat up, pulling him closer. Then she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Thank you, Leo."

He nodded and tucked her back in. "You don't have to thank me, Jemma. I was only looking out for a friend." He left her room, her key on her desk and her door locked from the inside. Then he leaned against her door and sighed, his heart beating fast from the kiss. That definitely didn't help his situation, however happy it had made him.

Only time will tell, he thought. Whether it's a crush or something more, only time will tell.

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Look out for a sequel soon involving the whole team... plus a little karaoke! Review!**


End file.
